Embarrassment
by Nesspresso
Summary: Shinji finds out that Asuka loves him in a "dfferent" way, Kaworu interrupts their relationship, and Rei gets jealous. Will Shinji and Asuka hold their relationship or will they break up. (RATED M FOR SEXUAL CONTENT AND LANGUAGE) (NOTE: Asuka doesn't get mind-raped, Rei doesn't die, and Kaworu isn't an angel)
1. Interruption In The Night

This is my first fanfiction. Rate, hate, or whatever. I don't care. Neon Genesis Evangelion is my favorite anime (No shit) SO HERE WE GO! (P.S; HIGH LEVEL OF OOC (Out Of Character) AND SEXUAL CONTENT IN THIS STORY) Damn I need to get some sleep!

 _ **CHAPTER 1: INTERRUPTION IN THE NIGHT**_

Shinji Ikari was staring at the same ceiling that he always saw when he moved in with Misato. He felt tired as he rewinded his cassette back to the beginning. He sighed as he took out his earbuds and put his cassette player on the counter. He started to remember the events of fighting Unit 03, almost killing Toji in the process. "My father, how can he just be so cruel to me…" whispered Shinji. He then was reminded of defeating the 14th angel, it terrified just thinking about it. But, he suddenly felt drowsy again and fell asleep.

On the other hand, Asuka Langley Soryu was tossing and turning in her bed. "When can that baka quit whispering to himself?!" thought the German redhead. But she then felt a little sympathy for the little boy. She got out of her bed and decided to check on Shinji. She quietly opened the door to Shinji's room and peeked in. Shinji was on his side, sleeping.

She thought it was peaceful to see Shinji sleeping. He looked so innocent when he slept. She then started to see Shinji in situations that were pretty kinky. She blushed a deep scarlet as she thought about him. She felt something wet when she touched her private region. Shivering at the contact if her cold hands, she started to finger herself. "Oh Shinji~" she moaned out, and started to move her fingers faster. Asuka started panting and moaned in both German and Japanese. "Hey, keep it down you two!" yelled Misato. Snapping out of her sexual images with Shinji, she decided to go in her room to relieve herself. The redhead rushed into her room and started again. "Y-Yes S-Shinji~" she panted and moaned. She felt that something was coming out of her, she quickly got a pillow and covered her face. Asuka then orgasmed, screaming out Shinji's name in the pillow. She felt a little naughty from the experience, but she thought it was worth it. "How did I orgasm over that baka?..." thought Asuka as she was changing out of her soaked panties. Feeling the same drowsiness feeling Shinji had, she then went to bed and slept.

The next day, Asuka woke up to the sound of Misato teasing Shinji while he cooked. She decided to peek at their conversation. "I knew you were making those sounds last night Shinji." teased Misato. Shinji responded with a loud, "NO IT WASN'T MISATO, I WAS SLEEPING!". "Sure you were.." scoffed Misato, giving a slight grin. Shinji didn't respond to her, he just kept cooking. Asuka walked to the kitchen and said "Good morning Misato.". "Hey Asuka." was her only response before she opened a fourth beer can. "Hurry up baka, I'm getting hungry!" complained Asuka. Shinji then dropped the cooking ustensils he was using and responded, "I'm getting done as fast as I can Asuka! I know you were moaning my name last night!". Asuka blushed a little and said "W-Wait how d-did you-", Misato interrupted "Asuka, are you in love with Shinji? Are you having sexual dreams about him? Are you-". "SHUT UP!" yelled out Asuka as she blushed redder than her hair. "Well… Y-Yes, I am!" said Asuka giving a menacing glare ti Misato. Shinji dropped to the floor, his body limping on the drawers. He had never been so freaked out in his life…

 _ **END OF CHAPTER 1**_

Holy shit that probably sucked, it was short. Like I said, I'm new to here. Do love the paring of Shinji X Asuka!

I will be doing this on my spare time, so there will be lots of waiting.


	2. Confession

I seriously took a long time to do this. But it's finally updated. Enjoy.

 **CHAPTER 2: CONFESSION**

When Shinji collapsed the ground, Asuka rushed to him. "Wake up you baka!" she screamed, shaking his unconscious body. "Shit, he passed out…" thought Asuka as she brought him to the bathroom. Asuka yelled "Misato! Turn on the water, make it cold!". Misato did what she was asked. Once that bathtub was filled with cold water Asuka put him in to cool him down. About 7 minutes later, Shinji woke up to the sound of tapping. "W-What's going on?" asked Shinji. Shinji was soon interrupted with Asuka hugging him and kissing him on the forehead. "Thank god you're awake." said Asuka. Shinji on the other hand was a little weirded out from Asuka kissing him, "W-Why did y-you d-do that?" stuttered the anxious teen. Asuka scoffed at Shinji and smiled at him. "Shinji, I know this may surprise you. But, I love you…" responded Asuka. Shinji blushed at her and said "I love you too, Asuka". She smiled at him and started to blush. "Misato isn't here right now, so I have some plans." said Asuka with a big smirk on her face.

After Shinji washed himself and got a change of clothes, he decided to talk to Asuka. "Hey, what were those plans you were gonna do?" said Shinji. Asuka then made the same smirk and responded "Come here Shinji-kun, I won't hurt you~". Shinji followed her orders, and sat next to her. Asuka pulled Shinji in and kissed him. Shinji made the first move, he let his tongue slide into hers. Asuka moaned into Shinji's mouth as they touched each other's tongues. Asuka then broke the kiss, she then hugged him. She made sure to put his face into her breasts, "How do you like my breasts?" whispered Asuka. He nuzzled his face into her breasts, letting a moan from the redhead. "They feel nice!" responded Shinji, a little muffled from Asuka's breasts. He moved his hand to her butt, fondling with it. Asuka let out another moan, she blushed at the contact. "You like my ass, Shinji-kun?" said Asuka in a lewd tone. "I like your whole body, Asuka." responded Shinji. Shinji then felt an erection in his pants, touching Asuka's wet pussy. He felt embarrassed and blushed.

They were quickly interrupted by the apartment door opening. "I'm home!" yelled Misato as she walked in. Shinji and Asuka then returned to sitting, Asuka turned on the television. "Hey Misato." they both responded. "Were you guys doing something?" said Misato in a smug tone. They both responded with "No.". "Okay then…" responded Misato, getting a beer can from the fridge. Shinji said "I-I'm gonna make some dinner." said Shinji as he was getting ready to make the food. "So? How was today?" said Misato, opening a beer. "G-Good?" they both responded in synchronization. "What did you two do earlier?" asked Misato, hiding a grin. "Ugh! That stupid baka was annoying me again! I hate him so much!" yelled Asuka, she also winked at Shinji, nodding his head in return. "Dinner's done!" interrupted Shinji, he put the food on plates. He then served it to Asuka and Misato, he also gave some food to Pen-Pen. Shinji then sat down with his plate of food and started eating.

After eating their dinner, Shinji cleaned up the plates and washed them. Everyone in the kitchen was unusually quiet. Misato passed out due to her being drunk, and Asuka stared at Shinji while he was washing the dishes. "I'm bored!" yelled Asuka. "Gah!" screamed Shinji dropping a plate into the sink. "Don't scare me like that!". Asuka giggled at Shinji with a faint blush on her cheeks. Shinji smiled back at her as he continued to wash the dishes.

 **END OF CHAPTER 2**

Chapter 3 coming soon


End file.
